guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dunkoro
Idle Quotes Hi, I'm confused with the arrangement of the Idle quotes. Are they used only during that mission? Are they used after that mission/quest? If so, how do I know, which mission/quest was the 'switch' for that specific quote? To be more specific: I have a new quote from Dunkoro. He say that in company with my Tyria-born character. This char is ready to do the Consulate Docks mission, but have not done yet, but was exploring Istan. So where do I put that new quote? To 'Consulate Docks' or to 'Big News, Small Package' (but I never done that quest) or create a new row, but with which quest? I hope you anderstand, what I want to express. Balwin 13:49, 7 December 2006 (CST) :I think I do. This is still just an observation from me. From what I can tell, all the heroes' idle quotes changes depending on which primary quest or mission is the next one you have to do. But in your case, I'm confused... how can you be ready for Consulate Docks when you haven't done Big News, Small Package?? That quest comes before even Blacktide Den mission... I suspect your idle quote may be for the quest rather than the mission, although I have no experience with situations where you get a runner and unlock locations earlier. Also, from what I can tell, heroes' idle quotes depends on the owner, so if you group with someone who has progressed much further, any heroes they use will use quotes appropriate for that person's progress. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:15, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::He mentioned it was a Tyrian char that got the quote. Tyrian characters have a different quest chain than Elonian characters that takes them straight to Consulate Docks. --206.191.69.149 19:37, 7 December 2006 (CST) :::Oh... right... lol, in that case, it's Consulate Docks then. Usually, these storyline quotes gives a pretty good hint which quest or mission they're referring to. But I have noticed that the two Zaishen, Zenmai, and Olias seems to give storyline-independent idle quotes though. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:57, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::::After adding the quote and thinking about it, I would say, it would better fit to an earlier mission / primary quest (like Blacktide Den mission). But like I said, I'm just ahead of the Consulate Docks mission with that char (but could also do all the other missions before). So maybe the quotes in company with Non-elonian characters may be not that consistent (at least in Istan). Balwin 06:35, 8 December 2006 (CST) :::::Hmm... mebe the progression of quotes is either messed up or very different for non-NF characters then. I didn't bring them around Istan before doing the docks so I can't help out. Have to wait until I get around to bringing my Factions character over I guess... >.< --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:48, 3 January 2007 (CST) Ok I did it again :) I have add a secound quote to the "And a Hero ...." section. Why it is only me, who gets more than one for the same storyline section? :) Ok, I got the new one while doing the 'Command Post' quests, but I have the "And a hero.." primary quest still active. The new one will fit more toward the goals of that primary, but the old one definitely occurred after "The Great Escape" and 'the garrison' refers to the location Koss was held (I think). So maybe there are points in the storyline (or the Great Escape is the only one), where quotes occur after that event and refers to that specific event. Balwin 16:22, 5 February 2007 (CST) :Yea, but I think certain quests triggers will trigger a quote change. Don't worry, I think you're not the only one. I can't remember which quest it was but I think Zhed had a double quote as well. I think it was one of the Master of Whispers path quests... or maybe Crossing the Desolation... or one of Zerai's... hmm... can't remember which. I didn't manage to get a screenie as I was busy reading the quest dialogue. I caught a glimpse of that qoute (but too slow to catch the screenie), but now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure it wasn't one of those already listed. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:20, 5 February 2007 (CST) Why... Why do so many people hate Dunkoro, and hate him with a passion? I just don't get it... :( It couldn't be because he can't run a Bonder, is it? Or because he won't use Heal Party effectively? Is that all? (T/ ) 02:01, 18 February 2007 (CST) It's cause he's a drunk. P A R A S I T I C 04:05, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Maybe it is just because Tahlkora is so much better in every way. That or maybe it's just people being irrational as usual for no apparent reason. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 04:07, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :Yep, irrational. I use Dunkoro all the time and have no problems with him. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:52, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::Fighting in hero battles, my observation has been that 80% of the time or more people will bring Dunkoro into battle. I see Tahlkora in hero battles less frequently. At least based on that observation, I'd say people don't hate Dunkoro so much. Shadowlance 09:13, 31 March 2007 (CDT) I think it's just because he's ugly and Tahlkora is cute. --50x19px user:Zerris 20:23, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :Is there any functional difference between them? Can Dunkoro be set up as a protection monk instead of a healing one? For the life of me whenever I try to set him up for healing he is always the first to die. A henchman seems to do much better. Catbus 15:07, 24 June 2007 (CDT) ::my dunkoro is a WoH healer and he never causes problems... i think it's completely irrelevant whether you use tahlkora or dunkoro. i didn't experience any differences in their behavior. - Y0_ich_halt 15:41, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :::MY dunkoro sucks, I've had him 5 minutes and he died 2 times, he can't heal. Taahlkora can. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 09:39, 14 July 2007 (CDT) ::::You do realise their AI is the same... --Ufelder 09:54, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :::::No wai! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 11:39, 14 July 2007 (CDT) I used to say ppl hating dunkoro is being completely irrational since it does have same AI as tahlk. But on more than one occasion, i have seen dunkoro just standing there and not healing anyone while he has full energy. For example, I was MM and sacrificing with botm. Was not even fighting but I was spamming botm to keep minions alive and dunkoro didn't heal me once even though he had full energy. I was down to ~10% health so I couldn't even sacrifice anymore. Then I had to get dunkoro to target me and heal myself manually. This is not only during when I do MM, in any case, he just stops healing for some reason or heals very slowly (keeps near full energy). I'm not saying this always happens, most of the time he does seem to do fine. With talk on the other hand, I have never faced this problem. I don't know if this is a bug, but it is my observation. --Grumpyland 12:32, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :I don't think they have the same AI at all -- I can't seem to get dunkoro to use the skill 'restore condition' at all. I've watched him let himself die of a condition several times, while the party was idle (waiting for conditions to wear off before next mob) with rc fully recharged and full energy. can anyone else confirm this? or is it a bug? ::he can't use restore condition on himself because it's target other ally. - Fred The Second 16:45, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::I hate Dunkoro cos he's a gutless coward. Moddok Crevice masters shows that. Calls himself a hero and then tells us to avoid passages cos they're creepy. What a wuss Sadie2k 22:17, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::You're supposed to be evading Kournan notice and trying to find a way to escape to Vabbi, not run to Vabbi guns blazing. It's trying to get you involved in the storyline with all the mission dialogue and pre-mission quests, but apparently, it wasn't as successful as I thought. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 07:27, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Well I just hit things with a sword, and so far its worked quite well. I leave the sneaky stuff to Vael. Sadie2k 01:43, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Double Post? "Balthazar bless us! I don't expect we'll live through this. For the record, it's been a pleasure working with you. All of you." is in both Battle Quotes and Idle Quotes. I assume one of those is wrong. --50x19px user:Zerris 20:23, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :It's a campaign completion quote. Removed the incorrect duplicate. Good spot. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:02, 27 May 2007 (CDT) Idle quote "Balthazar bless us! ..." I got this quote after Gate of Madness and BEFORE finishing Abaddon's Gate. So it cannot be the quote after completing the Nightfall campaign. And if you know this, you will see this quote is not a retrospect about the past events, but a comment on the upcomming event. And so it doesn't need the sic], because it is grammatical correct in this sense. Balwin 06:12, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :In that case, then it's actually used for BOTH the Gate of Madness and for completing Nightfall because I've been seeing that quote everytime my main char (who finished Nightfall) brings Dunkoro along. But I have no problems with leaving the article as it is until you can verify it as well. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:31, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::Now I got this one after comleting Nightfall, too. It is really used for both situations :). I would say it fits better before the last mission, so I think it is a kind of laziness or bug that Dunkoro has no new quote after completing, one that would fit better. I think it should be mentioned somehow. Balwin 14:26, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Is secretly a woman Its true! The screenie totally proves it! dunkorogirl.jpg (Also, sorry for uploading it poorly (if I even did it poorly) I'm kinda a wiki-nub) The Noobasaurus 06:22, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :: It's a bug with all heroes. When referring as herself or himself (for example with upkeep enchants), all heroes will use your character's gender. -- 09:28, 22 September 2008 (UTC) I hate him. Whether or not everyone believes Dunk's and Tahl's AI is the same, I always notice THIS guy running so far just to get away from a warrior, all the while screaming "REMEMBER YOUR TRAINING, FIGHT SMART!" By the time anyone gets to the guy to kill the enemies, or heal him, he's already dead because they're critting him while he runs and doesn't heal. Almost full energy and everything. :The reason for his behavious is because you have nothing to limit the damage potential it seems. Slow, Weakness, %miss, or even just blatantly killing those enemies helps a lot. --- -- ( ) (talk) 08:58, July 10, 2010 (UTC)